Desperate Measures
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: A Star Ocean 2 fic centered on how Bowman Jean met his wife Nineh and the events that brought them together.
1. Default Chapter Title

**  
  
Star Ocean: The Second Story  
"_Desperate Measures"  
_**By: Melissa "Dei" McClendon**  
  
  
Part One  
  
**Professor Julian Ravine quietly closed the book he had been reading, removed his glasses, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Finally putting his glasses back on, he glanced up at the clock and noticed the sun had already risen. _Damn... Another night's sleep lost... I don't see how Bowman and Keith do it! _Julian chuckled softly. _It isn't because they're always studying, that's for sure.  
_" Well... " He stood up and stretched. " I better go see if those two are awake or haven't been to sleep themselves ."  
  
  
Julian knew they would be in the castle's kitchen, more than likely nursing a hangover. He caught sight of Bowman sitting at one of the tables by himself and headed towards the strangely quiet professor._  
" _Hey Jules !"  
" Good morning, Bowman ." He sat down.  
" Its morning already ?" He glanced towards the window. " Oh dear... So it is ."  
" Where's Keith ?"  
" Eh? " Bowman glanced around. " Keith? Hey Keith? KEITH?!!!"  
Julian cringed. _He must have been plastered._  
" Damnit, Bowman !" Keith hissed from the pantry. " Just because we're awake doesn't mean you have to wake up the rest of the castle !"  
Bowman lay his head down on the table and closed his eyes, mumbling, " go to hell ."  
Julian chuckled. _If only they heard themselves when they're like this... _" C'mon,  
Bowman. I think we all need some sleep before Florice and Murdoch find out ."  
" Find out what ?" Bowman asked curiously.  
Julian rolled his eyes and stood up. _I'll have to come back for Keith. _" C'mon old buddy ."   
  
  
" H-hey!!" Julian yelled several hours later when someone pulled back the heavy drapes and bright sunshine spilled into the recently dark room.  
" You need to get up, Jules ." Bowman ordered solemnly.   
" Eh?" He reached for his glasses. " What's wrong ?"   
" The king's sending us to some remote village in the Kingdom of El ."  
" Why? I didn't think you or Keith broke anything valuable last night ."  
" Keith isn't coming with us; he's returning to to Linga ." He replied dryly. "An epidemic has broken out and we're being sent to stop it ."  
" I'm sure there are pharmacologists in El ." Julian grumbled.  
" Indeed, but they're clueless on how to cure it. They've petitioned King Lacour for our assistance ."  
" Great. Well, I better get ready then ."  
Bowman nodded, his thoughts were obviously somewhere else. " I'll meet you in the lab ."  
  
  
Several Days Later, Continent of El  
  
  
" Mandrake..." The young woman announced, placing the herb in her basket. " That won't do much good... But perhaps we can atleast sell it ." She started humming again, brushing her long sapphire blue hair off her shoulder as she stood up. " Its getting dark. I had better get back to the village before I'm missed ." She put her dark blue cloak on and grabbed her basket full of herbs, never noticing the monster stalking behind her.  
  
  
" Hmph." Bowman shrugged, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket as he kicked   
a small rock out of his way with the toe of his boot. _I knew better than to let Jules talk me into racing him to Escalon when I don't know the way there... If it wasn't for my stupid ego...  
_" Ahhh!!!!"  
Bowman's head shot up, his body going on full-alert when the bloodcurdling scream of a woman in distress echoed throughout the forest. His light blue eyes desperately scanned the area for the source of the cry, finally catching a glimpse of a blood-stained blue cloak scurrying up a tree.  
Bowman rushed forward, preparing for anything. Whatever attacked the woman was gone, but it hadn't gone unscathed. A trail of fresh blood receeded back into one of the bushes. He started toward it, prepared to finish it off.  
" Please don't hurt it ." A soft voice pleaded. " It wasn't after me and it has every right to live..."  
Bowman's head shot up to stare into a pair of mesmerizing sapphire eyes, calm and tranquil, like the sea after a storm. " Are you alright, miss ?"  
The young woman's knuckles were gleaming white from where she clutched the tree trunk, hugging her soft young body to it in fear. One of her sleeves were torn in three places, exposing a trail of blood making its way down her creamy white flesh. " Y-yes...I'm fine. " She tore away from his intense gaze, obviously blushing.  
" I'm not going to hurt you, miss. Please come down so I may treat your wounds."  
" Umm..."  
" What is it ?" Bowman asked curiously.When she glanced down at the ground and back at him, he realized what the problem was. He suppressed a smile and leaned back against the tree. " You're afraid of heights, aren't you ?"  
Her lower lip quivered. " Y-yes ."  
" Well... That complicates things, doesn't it ?" He chuckled. The girl whimpered, losing her grip slightly." Forgive me. This is no laughing matter. Here ." He stepped back a little."Jump down and I'll catch you ."  
Her sapphire eyes looked at him curiously, never budging. " I... I can't ."  
Bowman gave her a reassuring smile. " You can trust me ."  
She bit her lower lip nervously. " A-alright..."  
Bowman outstretched his arms. " Okay, I'm ready when you are ."  
The girl nodded and seconds later, she landed safely into Bowman's warm embrace. He made no effort to put her down, nor did she try. He couldn't help but gaze at her angelic features. She was like a fine porceline doll, only dressed in simple peasant's garbs. She trembled and finally tore away from his light blue gaze, blushing crimson. " Thank you, sir ."  
Bowman finally sat her down, hiding his embarrassment. " Its my job to help people, miss. My name is Bowman Jean ." He extended his hand in greeting.  
She smiled warmly, shaking his hand. " Oh, forgive me... My name is Nineh. Nineh Feynman ."   
_Hmm... That's a very old but beautiful name. _" May I ask what you're doing out in a dangerous forest all by yourself ?"  
" Gathering medicinal herbs for my village ." She gasped when he reached for her wounded arm.   
" Shh... It's alright, Nineh. I'm just going to dress this before infection sets in ."  
" Oh ."  
" Do you have any fresh water ?" Nineh nodded and pointed toward her basket. Bowman easily retrieved it. " Okay. I need you to sit down ."  
Nineh hesitantly obeyed. " You know of medicine as well ?"  
Bowman smiled while removing a few bandages from his bag. " Yes, a little ." He ripped open the rest of her sleeve and began washing away the blood. She winced in pain. " Hold onto me if it helps. This will sting ."  
Nineh clutched his arm tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as he washed closer to the deep gashes. " Where are you from, Bowman ?"  
" Linga, in the Continent of Lacour ."  
" You have travelled a long way ."  
" Yes ." He began applying herbs to each gash.  
" You travelled alone ?"   
Bowman smiled. " No. My friend and I are... um..." He began binding her arm.  
Nineh opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. " I'm sorry if I embarrassed you ."  
" Oh no... Its just he and I were seeing who could reach Escalon first and I fortunately got lost ." He finished binding her arm and began putting his things back into his bag.  
" Fortunately? I thought getting lost was a bad thing ."  
" Normally it is, but not this time ." He grinned. " It led me to you, Nineh ."  
Nineh blushed again. " You are indeed a flatterer, Bowman ." She stood up and dusted herself off. " I really should be going. My people will worry ."  
" You can't travel by yourself! Its too dangerous! Allow me to escort you home ."  
"I'll be fine. You need to reach Escalon. You'll find it waiting for you over the next hill ." She doned her cloak and headed toward the forest. Suddenly, she turned back around and smiled. " I have a feeling we'll meet again, Bowman ." With that, Nineh disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
  
  
_Later that night, the village of Escalon_  
  
  
" I'm beginning to worry about my collegue. He should have been here by now..."  
_Even if he didn't know the way... _Julian thought wryly. _He probably ran into some beautiful peasant..._  
" Either way, we are grateful for your help, Dr. Ravine ." Mayor Ganar concluded.  
" Who is that ?" Julian adjusted his glasses while watching a blue-haired angel walk into a quaint little house.   
" Hmm... Oh! That's Nineh Feynman. Her parents were the leaders of Escalon before they died ." Ganar cleared his throat. " She's the only one in this village with knowledge of medicinal herbs. She'll be very helpful to you and Dr. Jean."  
Julian suppressed a smile. _Bowman's not getting her. _" I'm sure she will ." He turned back around to face Ganar. " I think I might take a little walk, maybe look for Bowman ."  
Ganar nodded. " My son will contact you when dinner's ready ."  
" Thank you ."  
  
  
_Nineh... Nineh Feynman..._Julian slumped back against the outer wall._ I should be focusing o_n _the disease and not her. I've never been introduced to her and yet... My god! I've been around Bowman too long!  
_His light green eyes shot up in surprise when a door opened and Nineh stepped out and began walking towards Mayor Ganar's house. Julian almost swore he heard heavenly music ringing in his ears.  
" Psst... Looks like you beat me for once ." Bowman whispered as Nineh disappeared into Ganar's house.  
" Indeed. Who sidetracked you for so long ?"  
" A beautiful angel in distress ."  
Bowman grew quiet as a young man approached. " Doctors, the meal is ready. Please return to the house ."  
  
  
Nineh smiled graciously as Ganar offered her something to drink. " Thank you ."  
" You'll be able to meet our two new doctors in moment, Nineh ."  
" Mmm ." Nineh nodded, taking a sip. " Where did you say they came from ?"  
" Lacour, the king's best in fact ."  
" I pray they live up to their reputation ."  
" As do I, Nineh ." Ganar added solemnly.  
" I'm sure they will ." Nineh gave him a warm smile, even though she was just as worried inside.  
Bowman and Julian suddenly entered the room, followed by Ganar's son, Carter, who flashed Nineh a heated glance before heading up the stairs. " Ah. I see you found your collegue. I'm Ganar, mayor of Escalon ."  
Bowman shook his hand. " Pleased to meet you, sir ." He couldn't resist stealing a glance toward Nineh, causing her to smile and blush. Julian's nose twitched in anger when he witnessed this.  
" Oh! Where are my maners ?!" Ganar stepped aside. " Let me introduce Nineh Feynman. Nineh, this is Professor Julian Ravine ."  
" Honored ." Julian shook her hand, amazed at the softness of it.  
" Pleased to meet you, Dr. Ravine ."  
" And this is Professor Bowman Jean ."  
Bowman took her hand and brought it his lips, winking at her. Nineh suppressed a gasp, but couldn't keep her cheeks from turning bright red. " C-charmed, I'm sure ."  
Ganar watched in amazement while Julian fought going into a blind rage. _No, Bowman, not this time! I'll beat you at this too! You can't have Nineh!  
_" Well... Its time to eat. Will you be joining us, Nineh ?"  
" Umm..." Nineh looked at Bowman. " Yes, I think I will ."  
  
  
" You never told me this is where you lived ." Bowman whispered as he caught up with her outside.  
Nineh turned around and smiled. " You never asked me, Bowman ."  
" Ahh... I believe you are correct, Nineh ."  
" You never told me you were a doctor... Although I should have known ."  
" Perhaps ." Bowman smiled. " I really like the sky here. The stars shine so brightly ."  
Nineh relaxed against the wall, glancing up at the night sky. " Yes, but its the only sky I've ever known ."  
" Hmm... We'll have to remedy that someday. How's your arm ?"  
" Better. Thank you, once again ."  
" It was my pleasure, Nineh. Now, if you ever need to go out there again, let me know and I'll go with you ."  
Nineh smiled." I think I might take you up on that, Bowman ."  
" You know where to find me ." Bowman brushed back a stray strand of Nineh's sapphire hair." I suppose I should get some sleep. I've detained you long enough ."  
" Indeed. You have a long day ahead of you ."  
Bowman took her tiny hand and kissed it. " Good night, Nineh."  
" Good night, Bowman ."  
As they left each other, neither of them noticed a man lurking in the shadows.  
  
  
" Enjoy your walk, Bowman ?" Julian demanded coldly, looking up from his book as Bowman entered the room.  
" Yes, actually ." Bowman sat down on his bed and began removing his boots.   
" I was able to obtain--"  
" Did Nineh enjoy it ?"  
Bowman paused while removing his jacket. " Spying doesn't become you, Jules. I could see you through the window. Besides ," Bowman lay down on the bed, relaxing against the pillows. " You just met her today. I don't know what you're getting all upset about. We just happened to run into each other ."  
" I saw the way you looked at each other. Are you meeting her for a midnight rendevous ?!"  
" Hmph. For someone infatuated with a girl they've just met, you obviously don't think very highly of her morals ."  
" She's a very young, innocent girl. Someone you could take advantage of--"  
" Damnit Julian !" Bowman shot up. " I don't take advantage of innocent, 18 year old girls! You're my friend, I figured you'd give me a little more credit than that !" He slumped back down on the bed,closing his eyes. " You should be focusing the disease, not some girl ."  
" Heed your own advice ." Julian mumbled.  
  
  
**Part Two  
  
**_Several weeks later, village of Escalon_  
  
  
_High fever... Early loss of speech... Constant vomitting..._ Bowman threw the notebook and pen down in anger. " ...The list could go on..." _But we have yet to find a cause!_  
" You poor dear... Here, let me get you some water ."  
Bowman's light blue eyes flew up to see Nineh leaning over one of the new patients. His mood seemed to lighten greatly just by seeing her, which bothered him a great deal. He had been avoiding her completely the past few weeks, ever since Julian had fought with him the first night they had spent in Escalon.  
" Here you go. This should ease your pain ."  
Bowman smiled to himself, watching Nineh care tenderly for the old man. _I don't know if I can handle this much longer... I better find a cause and a cure soon!_ With new resolve, he began analyzing the research again.  
" Dr.Jean ?" Nineh instantly summoned his attention with her cold dimeanor.  
" Yes, Miss Feynman ?" He suppressed a smile. No matter how strained their relations had been, he still enjoyed her company.  
" I brought you and Julian some breakfast. Mr.Ganar said you both left without eating and I always cook too much anyway ."  
" Thank you... It smells delicious, what is it ?" _I have to break the ice... I don't care what Jules thinks._  
Nineh looked surprised. " Daikon Miso Soup ."  
" Ah! If it isn't little Miss Nineh ." Julian entered the room. " A beautiful sight for sore eyes ."  
Nineh giggled. " Good morning, Julian ."  
" Hmm... If this is what happens when I miss breakfast, I think I'll make a habit of it ." Julian grinned devilishly.  
" We'll see about that ." Nineh warned with a teasing smile. " How goes the research, Dr.Jean ?"  
" Coming along nicely ."  
" We should have it all figured out soon ." Julian concluded confidently.  
" Well, what herbs are you out of ?" Nineh asked, passing a sideways glance to Bowman.  
" Oh! I've already made a list for you. When do you leave ?"  
" This afternoon ."  
" Will I see you at dinner ?" Julian inquired, tying back his long green hair.  
" Probably. Good-bye, Julian... Dr.Jean ."  
Julian watched her leave with a smile, adjusting his glasses. " She certainly is beautiful. The man who marries her is very fortunate ."  
Bowman glanced at his backside. " Hmph. I'd give her a six at the most ."  
Julian shot back around. " Are you blind, Bowman ?"  
" No. Everyone just has a different opinion of beauty ."  
" I suppose you're right ."  
" Still... She shouldn't go off by herself ."  
" Nineh will be fine. She can take care of herself ."  
_Sure she can..._ Bowman thought wryly._ But, she's no concern of mine._ With that, Bowman returned to his work.  
  
  
_Why is he so cold to me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he just doesn't like women... Hmph. Why should I even care? _Nineh shook her head and tucked her sapphire hair behind her hood, deciding the matter wasn't worth dwelling over.  
" Hmm... Lavender, isn't it ?" A deep voice inquired.  
Nineh's head shot up in surprise. " W-who are you ?"  
" An admirer ." The masked man replied.  
" Oh..." There was something so familiar, yet frightening about this man and Nineh quickly decided that it was safer that she get as far away as she could from him.  
" Well... If you'll excuse me..." She got up and pointed towards the sky. " Its about to rain and I should be leaving..." The man jerked her back towards him, causing Nineh to drop her basket of herbs, which were quickly scattered everywhere. " H-hey !!" She tried to pull away and when that didn't work, she kicked him hard in the groin. He growled in pain and instantly backhanded her, sending her railing to the ground.  
" Stupid @#$% !" He went to strike her again but was quickly stopped when Bowman grabbed his wrist and twisted it back.  
" What the hell do you think you're doing ?!!" Bowman demanded in blind rage.  
" None of your damn business !" The man tried to take a swing at him, but in one fluid motion, Bowman sent him sailing back into a nearby tree. The man slowly got up and took off running into the forest.  
If not for Nineh, Bowman would have chased after the man and gave him a sound beating. " Are you alright, Nineh ?" He kneeled down beside her, watching her as she scurried about on her hands and knees, picking up her scattered herbs.  
Nineh just nodded, keeping her head low to conceal her face. Bowman glanced down at her tiny, trembling hands and instantly captured them with his own, savoring their soft texture. " Its alright, Nineh ."  
Nineh's eyes locked with his, the unshed tears making her sapphire eyes sparkle. " Bowman..." She whispered before wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest and crying her heart out.  
Bowman closed his eyes and protectively embraced her, gently carressing her small back. " Its alright, Nineh ."  
  
  
Several minutes later, Nineh finally stopped crying. " Thank you. That's twice now that you've come to my rescue ." She lifted her head up to gaze upon him.  
Bowman ran his finger across her bottom lip tenderly. " Heh, you may get a nasty bruise, but other than that..."  
Nineh gently kissed his cheek. " Thank you, Bowman ."  
_I can't... Julian's right, she's so beautiful..._ Without thinking, Bowman cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her, more than he'd ever felt for anyone.   
Nineh finally broke away from him, trembling and gasping for air as the rain began to pour out of the sky. " Bowman..." She began. " I... Its raining ."  
" Hmm..." _I can't think..._ " We're too far from Escalon..."  
" I think we can make it ." Nineh looked like a wide-eyed doe, trapped and frightened.  
Bowman hesitantly nodded. " Alright ." _She's afraid of me... She wants to be as far away from me as possible... What a fool I've been...  
_" We should hurry then ."  
  
  
" Bowman! Nineh! What happened ?" Ganar asked in concern when they entered his house soaked to the bone.  
" I was trapped out in the forest and would have been stuck out there if Dr.Jean hadn't stumbled upon me ." Nineh managed to gasp out.  
" Then you have my gratitude, Bowman. I pray you do not catch a cold over this."  
" Don't worry, sir ." _So we're back to the old game, are we Nineh?_ Bowman passed Nineh a sideways glance. " Walking in thunderstorms is a bit of a habit of   
mine ."   
" A dangerous habit, I might add ."  
" Where's Julian ?" Nineh asked curiously.  
Hot anger suddenly raced through Bowman's body. _Oh my...I can't be getting jealous..._  
" Oh... Carter sprain his wrist while working today. Julian is in the other room treating him now ."  
" Oh, poor Carter ." Nineh stalked off into the other room. Bowman's light blue eyes followed her out of the room.  
" You must be hungry, Bowman. You missed lunch, but dinner will be ready shortly ."  
" No, I think I'll just return to my work ." Bowman turned away and walked back out into the rain, never noticing a pair of sapphire eyes watching him leave.  
  
  
" Dr.Jean just left ." Nineh stalked back into the room with a saddened look in her eyes.  
" Hmm..." Julian acknowledged, wrapping Carter's wrist up.  
" You should change before you catch a cold, Nineh ." Carter suggested quietly. " Dinner will probably be done soon ."  
Nineh slowly nodded. " Alright, I'll be back shortly ." _Bowman... Why must you be like this? What did I do wrong?_   
Julian watched her leave, smiling to himself. Carter glared at him, giving his dagger another twirl. _Hmph. _  
" Ah !" Julian hissed in pain, grabbing his wrist as blood seeped through his fingers.  
Carter shot up in shock, picking up his dagger and wiping the blood off. " Oh god, I'm sorry, Dr.Ravine, I didn't mean to cut you! I'm so clumsy! Here, let me help you!"  
" No ," Julian withdrew. " That's quite alright. I knew it wasn't intentional. Don't worry about it ."  
_Fool. In about a week, you'll be gone as well..._  
  
  
"...B-Bowman !!" Nineh called out before he entered the make-shift hospital.  
Bowman groaned inwardly before turning around to face her. " Yes, Miss Feynman ?" He demanded coldly.  
His tone was like a slap to the face and Nineh had to fight not showing him how much pain he'd caused her. " W-why must you be like this to me ?!"   
Bowman's eyebrow arched in curiousity. _Why should my cold dimeanor bother her? Maybe... No... _" Please explain, Miss Feynman. I haven't the slightest idea what you're referring to ." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, pretending to be bored.  
Nineh bit her lower lip, trying not to cry. " How can you hate me so if..." Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment at the mere remembrance of their passionate kiss in the forest earlier; she could almost swear she still felt the heat of it on her lips despite the freezing rain.  
Bowman's resolve melted away and he couldn't help but gaze upon her young beauty with loving eyes._ Jules isn't going to like this... But I can no longer help the way I feel about her... That kiss sealed our fate...  
_Nineh's tear-filled sapphire eyes suddenly locked with his. _Am I fooling myself?... Probably..._ " ...Bowman..." She choked up as tears began to fall and she turned to leave.  
Bowman wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her tears away, but not then, it was too soon. " ...I do not hate you, Nineh ." He whispered before entering the hospital.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
**Star Ocean: the Second Story  
**_By: Melissa McClendon_  
  
  
**Part Three**  
  
  
_What's wrong with me?... I act so silly around him and cry at the flip of a hat... I've never been one to cry... I can't be falling...No! That's impossible...  
_" Are you alright, Nineh ?" Julian asked with growing concern as they reached her doorstep.  
" Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired..."  
" Well, you being stuck in that storm didn't help. You should go get some rest, that's what I'm going to do. Bowman opted to stay at the hospital during the night... I'm starting to worry about my friend ."  
_So am I...But in a very different way..._ Nineh blushed. " I'm sure he'll be fine. Just order him to stay in bed tomorrow and sleep ." _Bowman's had so little sleep...  
_Julian smiled before bending down and gently kissing her. " You're so kind and considerate, Nineh... Good night ."  
" Good night..." Nineh replied absent-mindedly before stepping inside her house.  
  
  
_When he kissed me... I didn't feel the fire from him that I did for Bowman... Oh dear... What's coming over me? _Nineh ran the comb through her long sapphire hair one last time before setting it down on her vanity. _Did he really say he didn't hate me? Perhaps he'll talk to me now... Hopefully then I'll be able to sort out my feelings for him... _Nineh hesitantly donned her robe and left her room in relative silence, praying she wasn't going to make a bigger fool of herself.  
Nineh began walking down the stairs, buried deep in her own thoughts. " Ahh !!" She shrieked in fright when she noticed a man sitting at her table, his head downcast in defeat. He didn't move, not even when she screamed and fell back in fright. Nineh hesitantly got up and moved closer, something about him was so familiar.   
" B-Bowman?" She whispered.  
Bowman finally looked up at her, his eyes full of defeat. " I'm sorry, Nineh ."  
Nineh inched closer. " For what? Are you alright, Bowman ?"  
" The way I have treated you is not a reflection of how I feel about you. I did it for Julian, but I can't hide it anymore. My feelings for you are too strong..."  
Nineh gasped, it felt like her heart was going to flutter away or burst into a million pieces. " Bowman..."  
" I was jealous tonight. It angered me to think of you with Jules... But I didn't mean to hurt you. That was not my intention ."   
Nineh's warm smile was hidden by the shadows of her darkened house. " I... was about to go to you. I had to talk to you ." She was standing in front of him now, taking in his light green tea scent, causing her to smile even more. " Why aren't you at the hospital ?"  
Bowman's light blue eyes locked with hers. In the dim moonlight, Nineh could almost swear she saw tears in his eyes. " They're all dead, Nineh. All the patients have died..." He buried his face in his shaky hands.  
Nineh's smile quickly faded. "...No..."   
" Its all my fault, Nineh... I couldn't save them..."  
Bowman sounded like a broken man in heart rendering pain and Nineh ached to comfort him. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his shoulder. " You did everything you could, Bowman ."  
He looked up at her again. " I don't feel like I did ."  
" Bowman... you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over ."  
Nineh whispered even as she could feel herself choking up. _Gone... Everyone's...gone?  
_She looked away, closing her eyes as tears threatened to fall for the second time that night. _All the children who were sick? The elderly? How could they have all died?... Its not fair!! We all tried so hard... For nothing? _Her eyes shot open when she felt him drawing her into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her slim waist.   
" I'm sorry I've failed you, Nineh... You most of all ." He whispered against her.  
Nineh trembled as she returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes as she rest her head on his shoulder. _We can't just give up... Not just yet... I've already lost my parents to this damned virus... We have to find a cure before more innocent children die as well... _  
  
  
Bowman gently lay Nineh down on her bed, pulling the blankets up to keep her warm as he prepared to leave. He couldn't quite remember when they had fallen asleep, just that he had finally woke up just as the early signs of dawn were creeping through Nineh's window, finding her curled up in his arms, sleeping peacefully in his protective embrace. _My precious Nineh..._ He ran the back of his hand tenderly across her angelic face, tucking her hair back. _Perhaps things would have been different for us... But I have failed you and I must amend that mistake before I can forgive myself... Once Jules and I have solved this madness... You and I can resolve our own chaos..._  
He bent down and gently kissed her before silently leaving to begin his work again.  
  
  
" Jules, c'mon, you have to get up. I need you to leave for Lacour as quickly as possible and--" Bowman paused when he witnessed his best friend weakly sit up in the bed and stare at him blandly, perspiration collecting heavily on his forehead and his long green hair in disarray. " Jules ?" His voice was full of the fear he felt.  
" I'm sorry, Bowman..." He whispered hoarsely as he reached for his glasses. " I should have been up an hour ago..." Shaky hands reached for the candle on the night stand and lit it. Julian, in a matter of a few hours, had grown deathly pale and dark rings were circling his eyes. " Now... What do you need from Lacour ?"  
" It doesn't matter, Jules..." Bowman concluded solemnly. " I'll... Umm... Meet you outside and we'll decide what to do from there..." He quietly turned away and shut the door behind him, the new situation making him sick.  
  
_  
Several days later_  
  
" Jules, I need more aceras..." Bowman announced from his mixtures of various herbs, still trying to concentrate on a cure while trying to completely ignore the fact that  
his best friend may have been infected with the virus. " Jules !"  
A tiny hand reached out with a fist full of aceras. Bowman quietly looked up from his work to see Nineh standing there. " He's..." She whispered in disbelief.  
Bowman solemnly took the herbs from her and began compounding them into a powder. " Yes... "  
Nineh gently rest her hand over his. " I'm sorry..."   
He glanced up at her, his light blue eyes full of pain. " So am I ."  
" But we mustn't give up hope yet. I still have faith in you ." Nineh quietly withdrew her hand, allowing him to return to his work. " That was the last of the herbs... The ones I picked the other day were ruint ."  
Bowman suddenly looked up at her, a strange gleam in his eyes. " You're not going out there alone, Nineh ."  
" I know, Bowman... But I also know you're needed here, so Carter agreed to escort me out there. He's perfectly harmless ."  
It still didn't feel right... There was just something about all of this... " Alright, Nineh..." Bowman hesitantly agreed. " But its only because of these circumstances. I don't want you getting hurt ."  
Nineh managed a small smile. " You needn't worry. Carter will take good care of me ."   
A strange feeling washed over Bowman as Nineh left him... A feeling of... Fear?  
  
  
" They... haven't come back yet..." Julian whispered deliriously as Bowman placed a cool compress on his burning forehead.   
" I know, Jules..." Bowman replied quietly as he examined his friend.   
" I'm so tired, Bowman..." He continued weakly, closing his eyes as he relaxed his head against the pillow. " Just let me rest my eyes and I'll be able to help you again in a minute..."  
" Don't worry about it, Jules ." Bowman concluded, trying not to show his frustration with his lack of cure. _Without that damned cure, I'm going to lose my best friend..._  
" I'm sorry, Bowman. You don't have to pretend anymore... I know I have little time left..." Julian was struggling to speak now. " Please... Forgive me, Bowman ."  
" What have you to be sorry for, Jules ?" Bowman tried to sound light-hearted.   
" Stop all this talk of death. You're going to be fine in a few days ."  
" I'm no fool, Bowman ." Julian clasped Bowman's wrist. " I know... You love Nineh... Even if... You don't realize it... And she loves you... Please forgive my selfishness..."   
" Don't give it another thought, Jules. Just relax and get plenty of rest ." Bowman went to place his hand back on the bed when he noticed Julian's bound wrist. " What happened to your wrist, Jules ?"  
" C-Carter... His dagger..." Julian finally fell unconscious.  
Bowman gazed upon Julian one more time before getting up to leave. " Good bye, my friend ." As he started back towards his room, all of the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together and a new fear swelled in his throat. _Nineh!!_   
  
  
" Carter, where are you taking me? I have to get these herbs to--"  
Carter suddenly stopped and jerked around to face Nineh. " Its pointless, Nineh. Those two doctors don't know what the hell they are doing, we've already lost half of the town because of their damned meddling !"  
Nineh looked at him dumb-foundedly. She'd never seen him like this. " Carter? We have to atleast try ." She pleaded. " We can't just give up and allow all those innocent people to die... All those children..."  
" You don't give a damn about the children, Nineh! Nor about our people !" Carter spat back venomously. " You've turned your back on all of us for some fool !"   
" No, Carter, I would never--"  
" You have! And now there's no turning back..."  
" What are you talking about, Carter ?"  
" One of them is already dying, Nineh. My father and the other will soon follow ."  
" How can you say things like that, Carter ?" Nineh whispered, hardly believing what she was hearing.  
" Its easy to tell the truth, Nineh. I am only speaking the truth ."  
Nineh gasped. _How could Carter know that... Unless..._ " You bastard !" She screamed, flailing her arms at him in fury. " You killed my parents! You killed all of those children!! You were the one who attacked me in the forest, weren't you ?!" Nineh whimpered when Carter grabbed a hold of her and slung her into a tree, landing with a loud thump.  
" Calm down, Nineh. No more people have to die. Just my father and Bowman... With them out of the way, we'll both be free--"  
" Why did you have to kill them, Carter ?" Nineh weeped. " Why did you have to hurt all those people... People we grew up with! Children we cared for! My parents... Julian... Now your father and Bowman? Why?..." She buried her face in her hands, wishing it would all just fade away.  
" There's no need to explain my reasoning, Nineh, just that you and I can finally be together. You can end all of this, you know ?" Carter drew his dagger and gave it a twirl.  
Nineh suddenly looked up at him, her eyes iced over in disgust. Slowly, she got up and stared at him. " What makes you think I could ever want you? Heh, you truly are dillusional, Carter. Bowman must have hit you a little too hard, perhaps he should hit you again to knock some sense into you ." Nineh jumped back in fear, landing near the ledge when Carter swiped at her with his dagger. " Carter! Stop it !"  
Carter maliciously grinned at her, stepping even closer. " I'll give you two choices, Nineh. This dagger has been coated with the venom that has been killing the people in Escalon or... That steep, jagged downslope leads to the pit where I found the venom. One bite from the snakes down there, where the venom is in its natural, most potent form, will mean an even quicker, more painful death for you, my dear. Either way, I'm through with you and your treachery !"  
Nineh shrieked in fright, ducking as Carter swiped at her again. " Please, Carter, stop!!!"   
" Nineh, get away !!" Bowman commanded as he dove after Carter. Nineh dashed for the tree, but was quickly knocked flat of her back when Carter grabbed her ankle, causing her to land with a loud thump. Bowman got him in a headlock as Nineh kicked herself free. " Go, Nineh !!" Bowman yelled as he and Carter began wrestling around on the ground.  
Nineh scurried up and launched herself into the tree like a frightened kitten, completely forgetting her phobia of heights until she glanced down. _Oh dear!!_ She shot her head up and grabbed a hold of the nearest branch with a deathlike grip. " Be careful, Bowman! That blade is what is causing all the people to be sick !"   
Bowman dodged a punch from Carter and quickly countered with a powerful side  
kick, sending him sailing back. " Well-noted, darling. Hold on until I can get you down !"  
Nineh held her breathe, praying Carter would stay down and Bowman wouldn't have to seriously hurt him. _I never thought of Bowman as a fighter..._ _Please be careful..._  
Suddenly, Carter jumped up, slinging a handful of dirt in Bowman's eyes and taking advantage of the sudden handicap by knocking him towards the ledge. Nineh gasped as Carter prepared to stab Bowman as he struggled to recover his sight. " NO!!"  
Nineh screamed as she lunged at Carter from the tree branch, landing on top of him and knocking the dagger from his hand. The impact of the fall was too much for both of them, sending both Carter and Nineh into a roll dangerously close to the steep downslope.   
" Nineh !" Bowman panicked, catching a glimpse of her rolling off the side of the ledge as he finally regained his vision. He dropped down, desperately trying to reach her but she slipped right through his grasp and began to roughly slide down the hill. By a slim twist of fate, something caught a hold of Nineh's hair before she landed in the snake pit with Carter, narrowly preventing what would have been her death. " Nineh !"  
Bowman called, praying she was alright. " Nineh, darling, please answer me! Give me a sign that you're alright !!" He gasped desperately. " NINEH !!!"  
As thunder cracked through the sky and it began to rain, Nineh's hand slowly moved up to her forehead, touching the blood that ran down her face. "...Bowman..." She whispered, her entire body in pain.  
" Don't move, Nineh! I'm coming to get you !"  
"...Be careful... Bowman..." She mumbled before she lost consciousness.  
  
  
The rain was beating down hard on Bowman's back when he finally reached Nineh, the mud making it even harder to reach her without slipping or endangering her further. " Nineh..." He whispered, taking her cold, limp hand in his as he reached her. " Nineh, darling..." He gently kissed her.   
Nineh's sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open, her bottom lip quivering. "...Bowman..." Her voice was weak and shaky, full of pain. " Is... Carter?..." She struggled to speak, her breathing strained.  
" Yes... I'm sorry, Nineh ." He brushed his hand across her cold cheek, letting his fingers linger there longer than usual.  
" Don't be..." She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. Whether they were tears of sadness or pain, she did not know.  
" I'm going to free you now... Hold onto me, Nineh ." He tried to untangle her hair, but it was so fine to begin with and being caked with mud, it proved impossible. "Damn it..." He mumbled.  
Nineh managed to reach for Carter's dagger which was stuck in the ground near her. " Bowman..." She handed it to him, struggling to keep her eyes open. " Cut it..."  
" What ?" He whispered in disbelief, struggling to maintain his grasp for both their sakes.  
" We don't have time... Use the dagger and... Cut me free..."   
Bowman looked at her as if he were going to say something and decided not to. _Its hair... It'll grow back._ Nineh wrapped her arms weakly around his neck as he hesitantly began cutting her hair free from its tangled mess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
**Star Ocean: The Second Story  
**_Desperate Measures****_   
_By: Melissa McClendon  
  
  
****_Part Four  
  
  
_Two days later  
  
_Bowman stood alone among the various mourners to Dr. Julian Ravine's funeral, the rain beating down on his back more than making up for his unshed tears. He felt numb from the loss of his best friend and nothing of heaven or hell could reach him at that moment, not even Nineh Feynman.   
Nineh stood off several feet away from Bowman, already realizing he wanted to be left alone in his mourning for Julian. One of her shaky hands held an umbrella over herself and Ganar, the other resting on his sunken shoulder in comfort for the loss of his son, not knowing Carter was truly responsible for Escalon's problems and Nineh wasn't about to tell him. As much as she would miss Julian, a kind and gentle friend, her true worry was for Bowman, her sorrow-filled sapphire eyes wandering over to watch him ever so often in growing concern.  
"...ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."  
Those words spoken by the saddened village minister, who had most recently lost his wife of more than 40 years, seemed to break through Bowman's shell of numbness, making him realize Julian was really gone... And he wasn't coming back._ NO!! Jules?! _Bowman's light blue eyes shot up as Julian's coffin was lowered into the earth. _I said you were going to be fine in a few days, why didn't you listen?... Damn it!! Why must I be so weak?! I feel so helpless, Jules..._  
  
  
The funeral ended soon after that and most of the villagers were already returning to town. Bowman knelt down beside the modest tombstone, his knees sinking in the saturated earth as he lowered his head in defeat. Nineh started towards him, wanting nothing more than to hold and comfort him. Ganar grabbed her arm, preventing her from going any further. " Young men prefer to deal with grief alone, Nineh. Come home now and tell me what really happened with Carter ." Nineh hesitantly nodded, passing Bowman one more glance before heading back to the village with Ganar.  
Bowman never even noticed her leave, choosing not to acknowledge her. _I'm sorry, Jules... About Nineh... About everything... I wish you hadn't died... But I wished you hadn't died with the pain over Nineh even more... Please forgive me... I know you loved her... But she's no longer a concern, Jules... I'll be leaving for Lacour as soon as I can get my things packed. _With that, Bowman got up and headed back towards Escalon, determined to leave without facing Nineh Feynman again.  
  
  
" Don't worry about Carter, Nineh... I always knew he wasn't perfect..." Ganar trailed off, even knowing the truth, he stilled mourned the loss of his son.  
" I'm sorry, Mr.Ganar... Carter's death was... my fault..." Nineh glanced down at her trembling hands resting in her lap, wondering why she felt so weak.  
" You did what you thought was right and it nearly killed you... In fact, you shouldn't even be out of bed yet, Nineh ."  
Nineh smiled weakly, tossing back her now shoulder-length sapphire hair. " I'll be fine, sir. A few cuts and bruises never hurt anyone. I'm just glad this is all over ."  
" I think we all are, Nineh. Its unfortunate so many good people died beforehand... Your parents and Dr.Ravine especially ."  
" Yes..." Nineh nodded sadly. Through all of this, Nineh hadn't been able to mourn her parents deaths properly or privately and between that and her business with Bowman, Julian, and Carter, quite a toll had been taken on her.   
" Nineh, you've been looking paler everyday... Are you sure you're alright ?"  
" Yes... I'm fine..." Just as she said that, Bowman stormed through the door and up the stairs to his room. She watched him with curiousity and sorrow, completely unsure of what they were to each other, if they were anything. " Excuse me, Mr.Ganar." Nineh slowly got up and began to follow Bowman up the stairs, grasping the railing for support in fear of losing her balance with her already weak legs.  
  
  
Bowman didn't look up when Nineh opened the door and walked in, but continued to pack his things into his bag. " Bowman, what are you doing ?" She whispered.  
" What does it look like I'm doing? Need I state the obvious ?" He replied coldly, not even bothering to look up at her.  
Nineh slowly swallowed the lump in her throat as well as her fears and inched forward to rest her hand on Bowman's shoulder. " I'm sorry, Bowman... About Julian..."  
Bowman jerked away, railing around to face a now frightened Nineh. " I don't want or need your pity !"  
" Bowman ?" She whispered in disbelief.  
" Julian died with a broken heart because you women love to toy with our feelings! He didn't blame me for loving you, but how could I ever love someone as cold and uncaring as you? You were just a pathetic distraction. You and Carter were meant for each other! But I won't dishonor Jules' memory by staying here any longer and risking temptation of your company again !"  
With Nineh's last reserve of strength, she slapped him soundly across the face even as tears of heart break threatened to fall. " Why must you be so hateful to me? Are you afraid to love, Bowman? You're only using Julian as a scapegoat for your own fears..." She had to leave, she couldn't risk embarrassing herself further. She had to retain some pride. " How could I have ever possibly have loved a man as selfish and hateful as you ?" With that, Nineh turned around, held her chin high and left without another word.  
_Nineh...No! I must atleast try to honor Jules' memory... _Bowman slumped down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. " ...What the hell am I gonna do ?"  
  
  
_That stupid, heartless... How can I still love him?!_ Nineh's legs finally gave way half-way to her house and she collapsed in the mud, struggling to get up while crying her heart out at the same time._ Bowman... No! I must be strong! I must get up!_ Slowly, Nineh got up and made her way home, gasping for air and shrugging off the rain every step of the way.   
She threw all her weight into the door in order to open it and she stumbled into her quiet house, struggling to make sense of her distorted vision. " W-what's wrong with me?... Bowman... " She tore at her throat as she collapsed to the floor, gasping for air that seemed to be growing thinner. _Bowman!!_  
  
  
" I'm such a fool... Nineh is right... I am afraid to love, but I'm also afraid of leaving Escalon without her... Damn it!! What have I done ?!" Realizing he had to see Nineh right away, he jumped up and prayed she would still have him.   
  
  
" Nineh, darling ?" He called from the door, noting it was open. When she didn't reply, he hesitantly stepped inside, praying this wouldn't make her even more angry with him. He examined the living room, not a sign of Nineh having been there. There was a soft whimper followed by a painful moan instantly caught Bowman's attention. His light blue eyes hesitantly fell down to the floor where Nineh lay in a crumpled heap, shaking horribly and gasping for air. " Nineh !!" Bowman dropped down beside her, turning her around on her back and checking her vital signs. " Oh god, Nineh, please forgive me! Please forgive me..." He took her into his arms and carried her up to her room, praying it wasn't what he feared it was.  
  
  
Bowman collapsed on Nineh's couch several hours later, his whole world seeming to be falling around him. _She's dying... Damn it! She's been hiding it from me... From all of us... I should have known she would catch the disease... I've got to help her... I have to atleast try... I can't lose her..._  
Ganar slowly made his way down the stairs, shaking his head sadly. " Of all the people... She's not going to make it, is she Bowman ?"  
He just looked at Ganar with a broken expression. " There's a slim chance, Ganar... If there's enough time..." With that, Bowman made his way up the stairs to Nineh's room.  
  
  
Nineh's breathing had calmed down some, but she was ghastly pale and was growing worse every hour. Bowman quietly sat down beside her, resting his head beside hers, wishing she would just open her beautiful eyes for a few minutes so he could atleast apologize to her before he left for Lacour. His hand reached up and brushed her sapphire hair back behind her ears, wiping away the perspiration collecting on her forehead.   
" Oh Nineh... This is all my fault... I was wollering in my own self-pity... I lost Jules and I blamed myself... But I shouldn't have blamed you... I should have just told you how I feel... You're so kind and considerate... And I walked all over you and now I'm going to lose you if I don't find a cure..." _I love you, Nineh... Even now, when you couldn't possibly hear me... I'm afraid to tell you so..._  
Bowman reached for something in his pocket, watching her as he did so. Finally, he retrieved a tiny gold ring with a single diamond annointing it and took her hand in his.   
" I know you must hate me now, Nineh... But atleast do me the honor of being mine for a little while... When I come back with a cure and you awaken, we can decide then... But please wear this promise ring until then..." Bowman gently slipped the ring on her finger and bent down to kiss her. " Please forgive me, Nineh... I'll be back for you when I find a cure..."  
As Bowman got up and shut the door behind him, Nineh's eyes weakly flew open and glanced down at her hand. " ...Bowman..." She whispered quietly as tears of pain made their way down her face.  
  
  
_ Hell... Does it ever stop raining or does it just follow me? _Bowman thought irritably, wiping the rain from his eyes as he continued making his way through the chaotic streets of Lacour as its residents tried to reach cover from the increasing down pour. _I have to have Florice analyze it immediately while I prepare my lab to create a cure for her... _Bowman's hand absent-mindedly fell to his belt again, checking to make sure Carter's dagger was still in its sheath at his side. It was his only clue to finding a cure for Nineh and he would do anything to make sure she lived._ Nineh... Just hold on a little longer, darling...  
  
  
_It was in the early hours of the morning before a sound other than the turning of pages echoed through the Lacour Library, and one lonely soul was joined by a long-forgotten friend. Keith quietly entered the library, careful not to disturb Bowman as he lay deep in his research, not even acknowledging him as he sat down. " Thanks for dropping by and saying hello. I had to hear it from Murdoch that you had returned ."  
Bowman turned the page in one of the several books he had stacked on the table.  
" I'm not back for good ."  
" This isn't your usual routine for this time of night, where's Jules ?" Keith grabbed one of the books and began looking it over. A dead silence fell over the room and a strange feeling washed over Keith. " Has something happened to Julian ?"  
" The disease we were fighting... It only got worse... There was malice involved and... Julian contracted it... There's still no cure..."  
" Will he be okay ?" Keith inquired.   
Bowman continued his scouring over the book as he finally replied, " Julian died a few days ago... I have to find a cure before Nineh dies as well..." The desperation in his voice permeated through and Keith could tell his friend was about to have a nervous breakdown.   
" Dear god... Julian..." Keith whispered in disbelief.   
" Has Florice finished the analysis yet ?" Bowman quickly changed the subject.  
" Florice went to bed hours ago. You're the only person in the castle up... Well... The only one studying anyway ."   
" Damnit !!" Bowman shot up, sending books and papers everywhere as he stormed towards the door.  
" Where the hell are you going ?!" Keith shot up in confusion._  
_ " I'm gonna go wake up that stupid woman! I asked her to analyze that dagger! A person's life is on the line and she's sleeping!!" Bowman caused a shelf to collapse as he slammed his fist into it in anger before leaving the library. More books scattered all over the place, the once neatly stacked papers and books were now all one big mess, the librarians' hard work was completely undone by one fit of rage by Bowman.  
" Damnit Bowman! Calm down! Leon has been sick--"   
" I don't want to hear it, Keith !" Bowman's voiced boomed from down the hall.   
" Unless the kid is dying, I don't care !!"   
Keith finally stopped, not wanting to witness his friend's temper combined with that of Murdoch, Florice, and a very sick Leon. " He's lost his mind..."  
  
  
_ " _Damnit, Florice, get up !!" Bowman yelled at the top of his lungs as he kicked their locked door open with brute force, knocking it off its hinges.  
A half-dressed Murdoch shot out of the bed in defense of his family, not knowing who the enraged intruder was. Both Florice and Leon screamed in fright, Florice wrapping her arms around Leon protectively and keeping a concerned eye on her husband. Murdoch's dark green eyes finally focused on Bowman in the dim light and his own temperment instantly snapped. " What the you think you're doing, Bowman?! Have you lost your mind?! What do you think you're doing?! Busting in here and threatening my--"  
" Shut up, Murdoch !!" Bowman warned. " Florice! Get up, get dressed, and finish analyzing that damn dagger before I--"  
_ " _Bowman! The King shall here of this !" Murdoch growled.  
" Good! I hope he does! Why don't you go wake him up right now so you can tell him! Better yet, while you two discuss what a terrible person I am, I'll go wake himup too !" Bowman turned around and began to walk out the door.  
" I'll be in the lab in five minutes, Bowman, meet me there ." Florice interrupted calmly.  
" Thank you, Florice. A person's life depends on it and I've already lost a dear friend..." Bowman passed Murdoch a vicious glare before he walked out of the room.  
  
  
_One Day Later, Realm of Cross_  
  
  
_I must... keep going... I can't give up... Nineh has to atleast have a fighting chance..._ Bowman finally collapsed against a tree, not caring that he began to sink into the mud or that the rain continued to beat down relentlessly on his hunkered back. His eyes burned from going nearly a week with no more than two hours of sleep and every inch of his body ached with fatigue, but he was already well past exhaustion and he had to keep going... For NIneh's sake... _I'm almost there... I'm almost to Mars... Just a little longer... Hold on, Nineh..._Seeming to be imparted with new found strength, Bowman slowly got up and began stumbling his way down the long road to Mars.   
  
  
" I don't know where the little darling came from, Father ." Celine Jules answered to her father Eglas, impatiently tapping her foot on the hardwood floor of her parents' home. " He definitely needs a bath ."  
Eglas gave her a hard look. " Where did you find him, Celine ?"   
" I found him collapsed at the gates as I was leaving. I think he's looking for some herb... He kept mumbling something about it..."  
" Don't worry about it, Celine. Go ahead and start your journey. Your mother and I will care for him ."  
Celine slowly nodded and kissed Eglas' cheek. " Good bye, Father ."  
As Celine walked out the door, Bowman slowly opened his heavy-leaden eyes. "...Where..." He whispered hoarsely, not quite sure of his surroundings. Eglas instantly turned around to face Bowman. When reality suddenly hit him, Bowman shot up in fear. " Nineh !!!"   
" Relax, young man. You must have had a rough go of it. Was there another young woman with you ?" Eglas inquired quietly as Labe strolled into the room.  
"...No..." Bowman struggled out, finding it very difficult to speak. "...I'm... a doctor... Nineh's... sick... I need... the herb..." He collapsed back against the pillow, what little energy he had left now exhausted.  
Labe reached over and placed a cool compress against his burning forehead. " He's running a dangerously high fever. He hasn't had any sleep ."  
" Well..." Eglas thought carefully. " The only rare herb that naturally grows here is the Avagadro... Any other herb here you can get just about anywhere ."  
Labe looked up at her husband. " Do you really think we should give it to him? Perhaps we should consult the Elder ."  
" This man nearly killed himself trying to get here. The least we can do is help him. Lives may depend on it ." Eglas concluded grimly. " I'll journey to the forest and get it for him. Treat him as best you can ."  
Labe quietly watched her husband leave. " Be careful, dearest ."  
  
  
" She's only gotten worse since he left, Dr. Klasner. I pity her really... I doubt he'll come back and she'll die with a broken heart ." Ganar spoke quietly to Keith as they stared in on Nineh, her body restless and weak as she lay trapped in her own dillusions  
of sleep, everyday coming closer to death and yet always crying for Bowman's safe return.  
" He'll be back... Through heaven or hell, Bowman'll come back for her ." Keith shook his head in disbelief, still remembering the uproar he caused in Lacour for Nineh's sake. " I never thought I'd see the day he fell in love. I always knew Jules would..." He trailed off sadly, Keith's last memory of Julian fresh in his mind.   
" Dr.Ravine was a good man... His death was unfortunate ."  
Keith nodded, like Bowman, he preferred not to talk about Jules' death. " He will be sorely missed by many ."  
" Indeed ." Ganar signaled for them to leave and Keith soon followed as Ganar slowly began shut the door.  
" Bowman !!" Nineh spoke as loudly as she could between her labored breathing, she struggled up in desperation, trying to get out of her bed.  
Keith rushed to her side and caught her as she got tangled up in her blankets and nearly fell off the side of the bed. " Calm down, Nineh. You have to relax ." Keith gently lay her back down on the bed despite her weak struggling.  
" Let me be..." She whispered, tears falling down and mixing with the perspiration. " I have to find Bowman..."   
Keith realized she was hallucinating and tucked her in. " Don't worry... He'll be back soon ." _I hope so anyway..._  
  
  
_Several days later,_  
  
  
" Mmm..." Nineh moaned, weakly bringing her tiny hand up to cover her eyes from the sunshine bursting through her window as the sun began to rise. " Ohh..." She turned her head to one side, finding it easier to breath. " ...Bowman..." She whispered in fear, trying to get up but finding that her weakened state made it impossible. Suddenly, a musky, light green tea scent reached her nose, causing her to finally open her leaden eyes in hope. Everything was a bright blur, reminding Nineh of how much her head ached. When things slowly began to focus, she smiled, finding Bowman fast asleep in a chair, his entire upper resting on her bed and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. " Bowman..." She ran her fingers through his tassled hair, allowing her hand to linger against his cheek. _He came back...   
_" Its good to see you're finally awake... Hopefully with your wits about you ." A man chimed.  
Nineh gasped, looking up to see the stranger leaning against her wall. " W-who... are you ?"   
" You needn't fear me, Nineh. I'm Bowman's friend, Professor Keith Klasner. I'm a linguist from Linga. He asked me to come here and watch over you until he returned with a cure ."   
Nineh's sapphire eyes rested on Bowman lovingly. " He... asked that ?..." She whispered. " Is he okay ?"  
" He's just exhausted. I wouldn't doubt it if he sleeps for the next three days ."  
Nineh took a deep breathe, it felt so good to finally be able to breath normally again. " What happened to him ?"  
Keith grinned as he got up to leave. " He fell in love ."  
Nineh gasped and her eyes shot up at Keith, her cheeks flaming crimson. Keith smiled and winked at her before leaving the two alone. Slowly, a warm smile crossed Nineh's pale face and her eyes went back to rest on Bowman, who was now beginning to stir. _Does... He really love me?... He... went through so much... for me? Or, was it because he just didn't want to lose another patient? I don't care anymore... whether he loves me or not doesn't matter, only that he atleast knows I love him more than life itself. _  
Bowman groaned as he slowly started to rise up, his neck now stiff and sore from the irregular sleeping position. He yawned and slowly began stretch, failing to notice an almost glowing Nineh staring at him with loving eyes. Suddenly, as reality hit him, he almost jumped in panic, light blue eyes wide with lack of sleep and fear, Nineh's name on his lips. He stared at her blankly, almost afraid that he was dreaming.  
Nineh raised her weak arm up and cupped his face with her tiny hand, lightly carressing his cheek and chin with her nimble fingers. An almost girlish giggle rose up through her throat. " Ooh... Someone hasn't shaved in a few days ."  
Bowman looked at her curiously, basking in her warm, glowing smile. _She...   
doe__sn't hate me?... _His relief was overwhelming and he instantly embraced her. " Oh Nineh... Nineh..." He whispered over and over breathlessly, raining kisses over her soft skin. " Please forgive me... I was such a fool..."  
Nineh finally withdrew far enough from his embrace to gaze upon him, gently running her fingers through his hair. " Bowman... There is nothing to forgive. I know just by looking at you that you've been through hell these past few days and I don't know whether it was for me or because you couldn't handle losing another patient after Julian... But I can't forgive myself or allow you to leave without telling you how I feel... That I love you..." She turned five shades of red with her confession, avoiding Bowman's intense gaze.  
" I..." He trailed off nervously. Suddenly, in a burst of happiness, he hugged her to him as close as humanly possible, causing her still incredibly sore and weak body to cringe and she whimpered. Then, cupping her chin in his firm grasp, he gently kissed her pale lips and smiled at her knowingly. " I love you, Nineh, darling ."   
And with that, the two lovers tenderly embraced, basking in each other's newfound love, knowing they would never part.  
  
**_~Fin~_**  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Author's Note:** ::sniffle:: I hope you enjoyed my little tale based on, for those of you who might not have recognized it, a Private Action where Bowman confesses that once when Nineh had some rare disease, he had been desperate and rushed to Mars in order to find a rare herb that would hopefully cure her. This PA was very special to me because, next to Noel, Bowman is my favorite character and most people seem to doubt his love for Nineh. For those of you whom aren't familiar with my other fanfics, I have a fetish with NPC females and I can't help but like Nineh, the perfect woman for Bowman. ^_~ Well, if you just watch the few scenes with them together and how he mourns for her "death" while the team is on Nede, and just the PAs and his portrait, there isn't a doubt that he loves her desperately. ^_~ With all this evidence, you know I just had to write a fanfic about it. I hope you enjoyed it and that reading this will inspire others to write more Star Ocean fics! C'mon, I really would like to read them! ^_^ Be expecting another one soon, featuring our man Noel Chandler! ^_~ As always, I appreciate comments and criticism on any of my fics, you know how to reach me... Er... I hope so. ^_~ Thanks!!  
~Melissa "Dei" McClendon  



End file.
